Alexis Taha
Alexis Taha (born April 23, 1997) is a British theatre actress who played the character of Little Cosette in the 2006 West End production of Les Misérables. Alexis was nine years old when with the cast, and shared her part with the younger actress Shireen Bragman. Alexis has been very active in the world of theatre since her stage debut in Oliver! one year before appearing as Cosette. She acts both in musical and classical theatre, on and off the West End. The image to the right shows Alexis at the age she was when with the cast. Personal Life Alexis Taha was born on April 23, 1997 to Elli (née Lampret) and Christopher Taha in London, England, becoming the second of three children. Her older sister Susan was born in September 1995, and her younger sister Nina was born in March 2002. Her mother worked as a secretary at a dental clinic, and her father worked for as a phone operator for a casting agency. When she was three, Alexis' parents, both strong supporters of the arts, signed her up for music and dance classes. Her elder sister Susan, who had also initially been signed up for these classes, had dropped out the year before for lack of interest. Alexis, however, fell in love with performing at once, and began to collect recordings of various musicals. Her favourite musical growing up was The Lion King. Alexis made her stage debut as one of the Workhouse Children in Oliver! at the age of eight, but just one year later she found herself in the sizable role of Little Cosette in Les Miserables. She went on to have roles in two other musicals afterwards, both off the West End, before, at age thirteen, taking her very first lead role in the test run of a play called Hot Chocolate, ''also off the West End. The play did not make it to professional stages, but has been put on twice by Alexis' theatre troupe. The play is a touching story about two young girls living with their cold and reserved uncle during the Second World War, and Alexis played the elder of the two children, Lila. Her youth theatre troupe also put on a one-run-only original production of a play entitled ''The Fell Voice, about young factory women in the early 19th century, and Lila took on a medium-sized role as one of the women, Grace. Now eighteen, Alexis is currently acting in the classical musical Singin' in the Rain, off the West End. The show will run until the beginning of December 2015. List of Credits * Oliver! ''— Workhouse Child (2005) * ''Les Misérables — ''Little Cosette (2006) * ''Fiddler on the Roof '' — Bielke (2008) * ''Annie ''— Pepper (2009) * ''Hot Chocolate — ''Lila (2010) * ''Oklahoma '' — Teen Dancer (2012) * ''Peter Pan — Wendy (2013) * The Fell Voice — Grace (2014) * ''Singin' in the Rain '' — Lina Lamont (2015) Category:Les Misérables Category:Article stubs Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Cosette